


[Podfic] Queen of Spades

by MistMarauder



Series: Luck of the Draw (Podfics) [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: MP3, I mean technically they die but they don't stay dead so, Necromancy, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: Emma Cullen can raise the dead. It's not a big deal, until Bogue's hand is on her shoulder and her husband is dying in the street.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittykatthetacodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatthetacodemon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Queen of Spades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416114) by [kittykatthetacodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatthetacodemon/pseuds/kittykatthetacodemon). 



**MP3 DOWNLOAD LINKS**

[MEDIAFIRE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/o820dt7go3wooe9/Kittykatthetacodemon_-_Queen_of_Spades.mp3)

[DROPBOX](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ulld50sl2kb2v26/Kittykatthetacodemon%20-%20Queen%20of%20Spades.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
